


Semper Memento 向死而生 (Translation/翻译)

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*主要角色死亡！！！<br/>*RFR Gen向<br/>*最终季大结局衍生<br/>*所以，甜是甜不到哪里去了，但虐大概也虐不到哪里去——如果和原剧大结局比<br/>*原标题是拉丁文，意思是“永远记得”<br/>*黑体加粗都引自试播集和大结局集。因为懒，所以凭印象自己翻的，没有查字幕组的翻译，敬请原谅<br/>*所有的是归于作者，所有的不是归于我</p>
    </blockquote>





	Semper Memento 向死而生 (Translation/翻译)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Semper Memento](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277365) by [AZGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZGirl/pseuds/AZGirl). 



> *主要角色死亡！！！  
> *RFR Gen向  
> *最终季大结局衍生  
> *所以，甜是甜不到哪里去了，但虐大概也虐不到哪里去——如果和原剧大结局比  
> *原标题是拉丁文，意思是“永远记得”  
> *黑体加粗都引自试播集和大结局集。因为懒，所以凭印象自己翻的，没有查字幕组的翻译，敬请原谅  
> *所有的是归于作者，所有的不是归于我

Semper Memento 向死而生

作者：AZGirl

正文：

[b][i]“是啊，每个人最后都将只身赴死。但如果有人记挂你，如果你帮助过谁，或者爱过谁……只要世界上有人——哪怕一个人——记得你，那么也许你就并不算真的死去。”[/i][/b]

——第五季第十三集，疑犯追踪大结局

*********************

等到震惊变成难以置信。

等到难以置信变成恍恍惚惚。

等到恍恍惚惚变成真真切切，等到格蕾丝完全接受他尚在人世这个事实，他们进行了一场长谈。

芬奇将一切和盘托出。

[i][b]不管你心里藏着什么样的秘密……我都不介意。我爱你——无论如何。[/b][/i]

他对格蕾丝说起他如何找到她，离开她，重新找到她，还有当中的漫长时光和坎坷经历。

说出他真正的名字。说起内森。

说起机器，还有号码。

[i][b]我相信保护别人才是你一直想做的事。[/b][/i]

说起约翰。

[i][b]你需要一个目标。[/b][/i]

卡特。弗斯科。小熊。

根。肖。

撒玛利人。

芬奇一五一十，把所有的事情都说给她听。

她发问的时候，他如实回答，言无不尽。

格蕾丝看得出来，他刚刚经历过生离死别，痛失生命中至关重要的人。

根。

[i][b]我发现，一点一滴的细节才是最重要的……细节里藏着人们真正的自我，最终的自我。[/b][/i]

约翰。

[i][b]这就是我的工作，记得吗？当时你找到我，给我提供一份工作，一个目标……我总是在拯救世界，所以一开始，一次才拯救一个人感觉有点没劲。但是后来我发现，有时候，救一个人，一个正确的人，就足够了。再见，哈罗德。[/b][/i]

他之前也找过人帮忙，找人和他一起救助号码。在经历过那些失败的努力之后，芬奇没想到他竟然能找到一个合得来的搭档，更没想到这个人会从搭档变成朋友。

变成知己。他会深深怀念约翰。

[i][b]迟早有一天，我们俩都会死，这一次是真死。[/b][/i]

芬奇并没有指望他能活这么久，而且他从没有指望能从机器和撒玛利人之战中全身而退。但是他活下来了；为了救他——以及整个世界，里瑟含笑赴死。他有一个朋友，这个朋友是个默默死去无人知晓的英雄。

一只手悄悄地牵住他的，紧紧握住。他低头看着交缠在一起的手指，然后抬头。格蕾丝看着他，笑靥温柔。

“我告诉过你，哈罗德，我不介意你有秘密。不管你说什么都不会改变我的心意。我依然爱你，永远爱你，无论如何。”她向他保证。

就这样，一个阶段落幕，一个新阶段开始。

*********************

三年一个月零四天之后……

他们失败过，伤心过，但是最后终于成功了。他们创造了属于他们的独一无二的珍贵造物。

它的诞生花了好一阵子。

然而它是芬奇此生最大的成就。

这一次，他创造的不是人工智能，而是真正的生命，一个呱呱啼哭的小婴儿。

芬奇抱住他刚刚降生的儿子，说： “约翰，我等着你长大，我要把我那些朋友的故事全都讲给你听。”

[i][b]只要世界上有人——哪怕一个人——记得你，那么也许你就并不算真的死去。[/b][/i]

——完结——

**Author's Note:**

> ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………
> 
> 看到这个故事里Finch和Grace的孩子名叫John我终于姗姗来迟地想起了《双城记》，想起了《蝙蝠侠黑暗崛起》片尾响起的“It is a far, far better thing that I do than I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest that I go to than I have ever known.”（这是我做过的最有价值的事情，这是我所知的最好的归宿。）
> 
> ……………………
> 
> 鞠躬谢谢再见。


End file.
